Strut Your Stuff
by crazy about twilight
Summary: Alice decides to enter the Cullen "teenagers", as well as Bella, into guys' and girls' beauty contests. What's the catch? The gender with the most beauty points wins a prize to use over the other gender... fashion disasters, make-up catastrophes, and more
1. Brawn and Beauty

Hi guys! CAT here! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle with me. ) I'd really like suggestions too, if you have any. So, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a brilliant woman who owns all of these characters. I'm just writing a story about them.

* * *

**Chapter One - Brawn and Beauty**

Bella's Point Of View

"Edward!" I hissed. "Edward, please, help me!" I had my right arm twisted around to me, trying to pull the zipper of my shirt to the top; it was not working.

Edward kept his back to me, his head drooping as his fitted long-sleeve black shirt stretched over his shoulder blades. I could see that one of his hands was touching his face – probably pinching the bridge of his nose. I snorted.

"Edward, it's just –" I began, stepping toward the corner his was standing it. We were in my room. The house was empty on this Saturday evening, thanks to a call-in at the police station, so Edward had come over to wait while I got ready for our evening out with the rest of the Cullen "teenagers". He decided to scoot himself into the corner of my bedroom while I changed out of my tee and into one of my nicer tops – given earlier to me by Alice.

Edward cut off my sentence. "Bella," he began, sighing, "I really do not want to have this conversation with you. I am _not_ going to turn around and face you while you are dressing and undressing. You've already made it clear to me how much trust you put into my self-control; you're not helping this already tempting situation by asking me to turn around."

I paused and glanced at my alarm clock. It was seven-thirty-two, meaning the movie was starting in twenty-eight minutes. I sighed; I'd been trying to get him to help me for the past ten minutes. I really had to make him help me, or we would be late for the movie, even with his extremely fast-paced driving. I still had to do something with my stubborn hair, brush my teeth, slip on my shoes, put on my jacket, grab my purse, and make it over to the Cullen's house before the six of us would even step in the car. And the movie theatre was in Port Angeles, twenty minutes away even driving at their speed.

"Edward, just listen to me," I said as he tried to cut me off. "My underwear and pants are on, as is my bra." I saw his body tense, and continued on, soaking my tone in sarcasm, but also desperation. "All I need you to do is zip up the back of my top. That's all! The only part of me you will see is my upper-back and the back of my bra."

His body had become stone. "Please, _please_ do this. We are going to be late for the movie." I walked toward him until I could place my hands on his shoulders. "I know that I tempt you, and seeing more of me will make you want to –" I changed my voice into the classic Dracula voice "- suck my blood." I giggled, but apparently Edward didn't find it funny, as his body remained uptight.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Edward." I made sure to enunciate each word. "It. Is. A. Bra. And. A. Zipper. You can do this. Just spin around, I'll spin around, and you zip up. Do you think you can handle that?"

Edward glanced at his watch and I knew he realized how late we were running. How did Alice not see this coming? I thought to myself. The least she could've done was lent me a non-zipper blouse…

Edward nodded his head very fast, and I squeezed him tighter.

"Thank God. Okay, I'm going to turn around now…" I released my arms from around his torso and turned so we were facing back to back. I held up my hair so he could easily see the zipper and complete the task. "Okay, I'm ready. Just spin around and zip up my zipper!" I said cheerily.

I could feel him turn around, and I felt his hesitation. He unthinkingly pushed out a breath which landed on my back, giving me goosebumps and making my upper-back tingle. I yearned to turn around and kiss him, but I fought the urge back and stood still. I felt a slight breeze run up my back and then I saw Edward in front of me, staring at me with deep concentration. I assumed he was trying to get his self-control in balance.

"Done," he said.  
I gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear, "Thanks. Now, was that so hard?"

Edward brought his face back to look at me. His honey-golden eyes melted through my annoyed atmosphere and dazzled me.

He sighed. "Yes, Bella, of course it was. It's always a struggle for me, you know that. Sometimes, it's easier, I suppose; but most of the time, it is truly difficult." He leaned down and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. "Now, keep getting ready," he said, giving a small smile.

Twenty minutes later, the six of us were crammed into Edward's Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were getting cramps from being squished together in the backseat, while Emmett and Edward sat freely in the driver's and passenger's seats, staring back at us with great amusement.

I tried not to focus my eyes out the windshield – the speed at which the Cullens drove was still frightening to me – and I looked down at my palms, thinking about the movie we were about to see. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of pride hit me like a brick. My head snapped toward Jasper, who was grinning ear to ear. Then, hearing a snort of laughter, I looked forward at Edward's face, who was looking back at me in the rearview mirror. I twisted my head toward Alice, who was staring blankly at the back of Emmett's seat. Then it dawned on me that Jasper was feeling Alice's emotions and blasting them through the car while Edward could see what Alice was thinking. Of course, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were confused, the three of us out of the loop.

Then, a wave of panic and embarrassment hit me, and Edward stopped laughing, his eyes darting around, clearly embarrassed. He began whispering to Emmett and Rosalie at vampire-speed. I sighed. I was terribly confused and tired of not knowing; I slapped Alice on the shoulder to get her attention, then cringed at the pain I felt in my fingers. "God damnit," I swore under my breath. Why did vampires have to be so strong?

At least I had gotten Alice's attention; she stared at me with bright eyes.

"What was all that?" I asked, my voice sounding more annoyed than I liked. "I felt proud, and then embarrassed… what's going on? What did you see?" I asked excitedly.

Alice just giggled and gave me a grin. "You'll see." She opened the door of the car. I hadn't even realized that the Volvo was stopped and we had arrived at the theatre. I stepped out after her onto the hard, gray concrete sidewalk, as did everyone else. They were all obviously excited about what Alice had seen. I looked back at all of them, and they were all staring at each other, their eyes wide with amusement, but also with fear.

"Oh God," I said, loud enough for them all to hear. "Seriously, when will you guys tell me? I'm dying, here!" Alice gave me another grin and pointed to the door of the movie theatre. I followed her finger to a bright pink poster with black text, advertising some sort of contest.

"This," Alice said in an excited voice, "is about to get interesting."

I leaned in closer to read the title. My eyes got wide and I backed slowly away from Alice. "You've… got to be… kidding… me."

Alice grabbed my arm at vampire speed and pulled me inside, holding the door open for everyone else. "Just calm down, Bella." She pulled out another poster from her back pocket; it was the same pink with black text, but the title was different. Rosalie and I laughed when we saw the title, and all three of us girls looked back at the boys. They were shifting their weight onto different feet and their eyes darted around. I laughed as I put my focus back to Alice.

"Let's have a family meeting at our house after the movie, and we'll come up with a bet." All of us nodded in agreement, all excited and mortified at the same time – with the exception of Alice and Rosalie, who were excited with both posters. Alice grinned her mischievous grin.

This was the first time I had ever truly been happy and frightened at the same time.

* * *

Suggestions? Comments? Please review if you'd like. ) 


	2. Deal or No Deal

Okay, second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Please leave me reviews on suggestions for upcoming chapters, or comments, or anything! Second chapter of my first ever fanfic, so be easy please. :) Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Deal or No Deal**

Bella's Point Of View

I couldn't concentrate during the movie; I barely noticed the car ride home. I just kept wondering what Alice was scheming in her head.

I clearly remembered the two posters Alice had shown to me:

**Beauty Contest – Girls Only!**

_Your chance to win $1,000 and a year's supply of MAC cosmetics!_

Enter at the YMCA on Masen Street

Sign-Up Times: 12:00pm to 3:00pm on Sunday

**Day Of Contest**: June 23rd, 3:00pm to 5:30pm in Gym A

Requirements: Between 16- and 20-years-old

**Contest Activities**: Swimsuit, Evening Gown,

Questioning, Runway Walk, and more

_We'll see you on sign-up day!_

**Beauty Contest – Boys Only!**

_Your chance to win $1,000 and a year's subscription to the gym!_

Enter at the YMCA on Masen Street

Sign-Up Times: 3:00pm to 6:00pm on Sunday

**Day Of Contest**: June 23rd, 5:30pm to 8:00pm in Gym B

Requirements: Between 16- and 20-years-old

**Contest Activities**: Swimsuit, Evening Wear,

Questioning, Runway Walk, Muscle Flex, and more

_We'll see you on sign-up day!_

What on earth could Alice be planning? The money wasn't a prize for the Cullens; they had enough of that already. Neither Rosalie nor Alice needed any more cosmetics, as they were already gorgeous – another reason for me to become a vampire. The pale white skin, honey eyes, graceful walking… I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on the contests.

While it would be quite amusing to watch the men walk down the catwalk in Speedos, it would most definitely _not_ be amusing for me to stumble over the length of my evening gown and fall off the runway and onto the judges' table. I'm sure I wouldn't get a high score for _that_.

There had to be another reason for Alice to enter the six of us into beauty pageants, other than to watch my incredibly non-graceful walk… there had to be something else behind, another plan… some sort of bet…

My body froze when I realized how right I was. Great, Alice was planning a bet. But what would it be? I could already think of a million things that would apply to Alice. If she won the girl's contest, she would take me shopping, or do my hair, or even worse – both. I shuddered at the thought. If I won, I would dress her myself, or something along those lines. I had no idea what Rosalie would do to me, or I to her.

As I thought more, I realized it would be impossible that I could possibly win over Alice or Rosalie, and whatever bet they were planning, I was sure I'd get the losing end of it. So, for the rest of the car ride, I went over arguments with Alice about quitting the competition in my head.

When we arrived to the Cullen's house, Edward stepped out and opened my door for me. I stepped out gingerly, a blank expression still in my eyes, my mind continuing going over arguments. Edward didn't interrupt my train of thought by asking me questions; he just placed his arm around my waist and guided me to the door.

As soon as we got inside, Alice began chirping about the movie to the others. Emmett was talking animatedly to her, using hand motions to describe the big action scene. Rosalie wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but rather staring at herself in her compact mirror. Figures. Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist, giving his soul mate his full attention. Edward was just staring at me, playing with a piece of my hair with his free hand.

They talked for a few minutes, but it sounded like Alice was revving herself up for another conversation. I saw her small hand itch toward her pocket – the same pocket as the two posters had been shoved into.

I quickly muttered, "I'm going upstairs, I'll be back down soon," to Edward's startled face before rushing up the stairs to his bedroom.

I knew I only had a few minutes to think of more quitting strategies before Alice would come upstairs and excitedly drag to the pageant conversation. I shut the bedroom door and searched through Edward's closet, all-the-while thinking of Alice's outraged rebuttals to my well-formed attacks. I found a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt, just what I had been looking for.

Taking off the zip-up shirt was a lot easier than putting it on. With a quick movement of my hand, I had unzipped the back of my top. Slowly, still contemplating the situation at hand, I slipped on Edward's shirt.

I am not going through with this, I told myself as I took off my jeans. I refuse to go on the runway and make an utter and complete fool of myself. Alice and Rosalie would gracefully jump on stage and walk down and up the catwalk in their slim bodies like they were built for it. I, on the other hand, would be forced to wear four-inch heels and an evening gown, my outfit for my date with hell. I could picture myself tripping in my mind as I slipped on Edward's sweatpants. I'd start walking okay, my arms awkwardly swinging at my side. Then the toe of my shoe would catch on the front of my gown. I would fall, no where near gracefully, to the catwalk, my forehead meeting the black stage with undying pain. Or, with my luck, I would just tumble right off the stage, be thrown into either mobs of happy mothers or the judges. And that would completely kill my chances of winning the bet altogether.

Nope, I decided as I walked out of Edward's bedroom, I couldn't do it.

I hopped down the stairs, hearing Alice continue on with the movie chatter. I looked toward the bottom step and saw Edward standing there, drinking in my – or should I say, his – outfit. His golden eyes seemed confused but happy. I smiled at him and, once I was close enough, jumped into his arms. He caught me, as always, and flashed his gorgeous crooked smile down at me as he carried me to the sofa, holding me like a mother holds her baby. He sat down and I sat on his lap.

Alice looked at me with intense, excited eyes, and stopped talking. I knew she was getting ready to launch into the beauty contest bet.

"Okay," she started, "you all remember the posters, right?"

We all nodded our heads.

"And you all know that I'm going to force each and every one of you to enter, correct?"

We nodded our heads again. Emmett looked fearful but also excited – probably because he got to show off his muscles. Edward and Jasper, the more shy guys, nodded their head slowly, looking apprehensive. Rosalie almost looked bored about the competition, looking into her compact mirror. She probably assumed she was going to win. I would agree with her. And Alice was her usual, eager self. I couldn't even imagine what emotion my face displayed.

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you about the competition," I began, planning how I would phrase my argument.

Alice just looked at me, still eager.

"I'm not sure if I should do it. Alice, you know how clumsy I am! In fact, you all do. Why should I even enter when I know I won't win? With my luck, I'll tumble off the stage and land on a judge, most likely incurring a concussion. So why should I make a total fool out of myself? Plus, how could I possibly win with you two around? Alice, you and Rosalie are so gorgeous, I _know_ there's no chance that I will even have a chance at winning. So, I say I shouldn't even enter. And I think you shouldn't make me." I finished with a sigh, hoping that Alice had listened to what I had to say.

She did, but she still looked eager – too eager. She must have something else up her sleeve, I thought to myself. I glanced at Edward, knowing he could hear what Alice was thinking. Edward glanced back, obviously knowing that I would want to know what Alice was planning.

He took a look at Alice, who seemed concentrated on something. "She's translating the Constitution into Chinese – oh, no, she's finished that… now she's searching through Chinese song melodies, trying to figure out which melody will match the words for the Constitution." He looked back at me, his eyes apologetic.

Great, I thought. This must be big if she doesn't want Edward to know.

"Alice, what's going on? What aren't you telling us? I know there must be a bet involved since the prizes aren't good enough for the Cullens…" I said. With that, everyone laughed. Emmett especially got a kick out of it – I could tell from his booming laugh.

"Bella, of course she's got something up her sleeve! _It's Alice we're talking about_!" Emmett boomed, still laughing.

I cracked a smile and looked back at Alice. "So, what's going on? Please tell me. Please tell us."

Alice grinned widely, and then spoke in a whisper that I could barely hear. "Battle of the sexes."

To this, everyone reacted. Edward stiffened at my side – he could probably read all of Alice's thoughts now that she had spilled the beans. I wondered what she was thinking and planning… Emmett's laughter boomed, though I wondered what he was laughing at. Probably the word "sex"… he was so immature at times. Rosalie glanced up from her compact mirror, now interested in what Alice had to offer. Jasper was supportive, as usual, at whatever his significant other wanted to do. I knew my face was displaying confusion, but also excitement.

"Tell more, Alice!" I urged her. "Tell us everything you're planning."

"Here's what I was thinking. You know how the scoring works, I suppose?" I nodded, as did everyone else. "Sometimes the judging is a score out of five points per person, per category. But the officials are now planning on make the scoring out of ten points per person, per category. There will be several categories that I know of already: evening wear, swimsuit, walking, answering their questions, our hair and makeup the entire time… I have the feeling they are planning others as well, but they haven't decided yet.

"So, here's what I was thinking." I looked around the room and realized that we had all, unintentionally, leaned in toward each other, as though we were sharing a secret. All of us that is, except for Edward. He was staring at me intently, apparently wanting to gauge my reaction. I thought of Alice and looked back at her, preparing myself for whatever it is she had to say.

"The sex that gets the highest score average wins. For example, if Rosalie, Bella, and I were to get an average score of 9.2, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got a 9.3, then they would win." Alice smiled, but her face read there was something more.

"Well… what would they win?" I asked.

Alice whispered again. "Total and complete control of their significant other for one week. So, Bella, if the girls won, I would control Jasper for one week. What he wears, what he says, what he hunts – or eats, in your case – and more importantly, what he does." She leaned back against Jasper's legs and let that sink in.

Complete control. I could make Edward pick me up for school every day. I could make him take me shopping.

"But Alice, Edward already does everything I want him to. Why would…" But I trailed off, thinking back to earlier this evening, when I'd asked Edward to zip up my shirt.

If the girls won the bet, I could make Edward zip up my shirt and he would have to, no complaints. I felt my jaw drop as I realized what else I could make him do. I could make him take off _his_ shirt and he would have to, no questions about it…

Alice! What the sneak! She had purposefully given me that shirt so that, now, in the face of total control, I would be succumbed. She had given me that shirt so that I would want to have a reason for control. She knew that I wanted Edward in every way possible, and she had just guided me to the open door to reach it…

I looked over at Edward, my jaw still dropped. Edward was looking back at me with wide eyes, full of fear but also understanding. He knew what I was thinking. He knew what I would ask him to do.

Just as I was about to say, "Deal," Edward scooped me up and ran me up to his room. "We'll be right back!" he called to his siblings. He also said something else at vampire speed. I thought I caught "don't listen" or something to that effect.

With me still in his arms, he ran me down the hall and into his bedroom. He set me at the head of his bed and then sat down across from me, sitting cross-legged.

"Bella, I already know what you would make me do. And I can't let you do that." His face contorted into one of desperation and upset. He took my hands in his and looked down at them as he spoke. "You still don't seem to grasp how easy it would be for me to… lose… myself, if we became that close. Now." He looked at up my face and pleaded me with his eyes. "Can you promise, _promise_, that if you win, you will not ask me to… do that? Can you _promise_ me that you will wait until marriage? Please?"

I looked into his eyes. I knew it was wrong to want him, all of him, before marriage – as that was our official agreement – and I knew it was wrong to push him like this. I could see the pain in his eyes; I knew he wanted to want all of me too. I looked down at his hands, which were still holding mine.

"Deal."

He let out a breath of air, obviously relieved. "You promise?"

"Yes. I promise. Deal. Until marriage, I will not make you tie yourself to me."

I looked up at his face, which was stretched with a smile. "I love you, Bella." He leaned forward to give me a wistful kiss on the lips.

I smiled too. "I love you, Edward."

But then I realized something as I stood up from the bed. I wasn't allowed to make him go all the way, but that I didn't mean I couldn't make him do other things… I smiled to myself with pride. Rosalie and Alice truly had rubbed off on me. I was getting to be as good as them at all of this prank stuff.

"Bella?" Edward asked once we had stood. I looked up at him, and I could tell he had seen the mischievous twinkle in my eye. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"I promised not to make you go all the way with me…" I paused and looked down at my hands, which were still held in his. "But that doesn't mean I can't make you do other things…" I looked up at his face; his eyes were now wide with fear. "Like, oh, I don't know, take my clothes off?"

I gave him a devilish smile, and as he opened his mouth to rebut and try to make me promise something else, I yelled out his door and down the stairs, "Deal, Alice! Let's do this beauty contest thing!" as loud as I could.

I broke my hands free from Edward's and I looked back at him. He was frozen to his place on the floor. He was still looking at me, his golden eyes wide with fear. But there was something else in them too – excitement? Pleasure? Discontent? Anger? I couldn't tell what it was, but I gave him a quick brush on the lips with mine, and scurried out the door.

There was excitement brewing in my gut, and I couldn't wait to win this bet.

Of course, Edward rebutted with the rest of the Cullens downstairs. But Alice was able to sway him with her arguments about how big of a chance the boys had at winning – they were handsome, muscular, and kind. With worry still in his eyes, he gave one quick glance at me before agreeing to go through with the contest. I looked at him, smiling appreciatively, hoping to receive the same in return – I did.

I knew all would be well between Edward and I, no matter who won or what happened… but I also knew that Alice and Rosalie were already concocting plans to mess up the men. After we would sign up, I decided I would get together with Alice and Rosalie and make some plans to help us win the competition.

I fell asleep in Edward's comforting arms that night, looking forward to the following day's activities, while he hummed my lullaby.

* * *

Suggestions? Comments? Mistakes? Please let me know. (: 


	3. She's a Brick House

You guys are awesome! This is my first fanfic, and I can't believe that I got twelve reviews for it in two chapters! Wow. Thank you guys so much.

Sorry this took so long to get out; high school (and the homework it ensues) is a bugger.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own the YMCA. But I wish I was and that I did. ;) Oh, also, I have no idea if there is a YMCA in Forks (I doubt there is), but let's just pretend that said YMCA exists.

Lastly, I have never been in a beauty contest, nor have I ever attended one. I'm making this one up as I go along. Please be flexible. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three – She's a Brick House** (haha, don't ask... when I thought of the summary of this story, I thought of the line, "letting it all hang out"... and then I thought of the chorus, "she's a brick... house" - thus, the title of my chapter was born)

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to find myself wrapped in Edward's cool arms. I smiled in spite of myself, silently thanking God for bringing a man as wonderful as Edward. Slowly, I twisted my head to look at him and saw that he was staring at me, smiling my favorite smile.

"Good morning," I said, yawning involuntarily.

"Good morning," he repeated back. One of his fingers traced my lips. "How is Bella this morning?"

"Bella is good," I replied and smiled, playing along in third person. "Bella thinks she is pretty excited for the beauty pageant sign-up today."

I felt Edward stiffen against me. "Edward is… excited for the sign-up as well," he lied.

"Bella wonders why Edward is so tense, then. Did Edward see what Alice saw is going to happen today?" I inquired, curious as to what Alice saw.

Edward paused. "Maybe." His voice sounded reluctant but also excited.

I sat up straight, suddenly _very_ curious as to what would happen today. His tone didn't exactly imply that he was looking forward to signing up. I felt my pulse quicken, and I'm sure he heard it, because he began chuckling.

"Edward, what's going to happen? Is something bad going to happen? I mean, we're just going to sign up, it's not like we have to parade around in our swimsuits like we will in the pageant, right? We just go and sign up, right? I'm pretty sure that we just give them our name and –" I felt Edward's cool finger against my lips, shushing me. The bed underneath me was shaking, so I assumed he was silently laughing.

"No… you will not be… flaunting your body in a… swimsuit." He said the sentence very slowly, as if he was trying to tell the truth as best as he could without getting caught in a lie. I felt as though I was missing out on an inside joke. "You'll find out soon enough, love. I'm… pretty sure that it is not as bad as you think. The time within which we sign up is in a few short hours." I lied back down.

Edward unleashed his scorching golden eyes onto my unprepared gaze. He always knew how to distract me. I should've been upset that he was trying to change the subject on me, but I decided that being dazzled was good enough for me. "Right now," he said huskily, "let's rest a little before I run you back home to change." For a few seconds, I forgot to breathe. When I remembered to, my breaths were short and staggered.

"I don't know about resting, maybe we should get our hearts pumping instead," I managed to gasp out. He smiled my crooked smile and then pressed his cool lips to my trembling ones. He rolled me over gently, so that his body was hovering over mine. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled myself upward, our chests less than an inch apart. I felt the ends of his lips curve upward, and his kissed me back, eager but amused by my actions. Knowing I had only a couple seconds left before he would separate himself from me, I slightly parted my lips and gave the kiss as much passion as I could muster.

"Bella," I heard him whisper, his lips grazing mine as he talked, "your confidence in my self-control is boosting my ego a little more than I would appreciate."

"Maybe a little confidence boost is just what you need," I answered back, pushing my lips to his again. I felt him smile as he gave me one last kiss before he rolled back over, so that we were now both on our sides, lying on the bed, facing one another.

A loud boom at the door behind me made me jump. "Edward! Bella!" Jasper yelled. "Can I come in?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jasper, come in," I replied, letting annoyance color my tone. I heard the door open and rolled over so I could face him. "And I'd like to thank you, Jasper, for having the worst timing in the world."

Jasper looked as annoyed as I felt. "Well, excuse me," he gasped, "for wanting to break up the action in here. You two lovebirds were radiating such a huge amount of passion that I went up to Alice and began kissing her like you two just were!"

I was confused. Was kissing Alice a bad thing now? I looked at Edward, but he was shaking his head and smiling, silently chuckling. I looked back at Jasper, who was clutching the doorframe for support. "Jasper, what's wrong with kissing Alice? Shouldn't you _like_ to kiss her? What's the problem in that?"

"Bella, she just got back from shopping," he said, as if that explained everything. I felt my brow furrow, and, sensing my confusion, Jasper went into further detail. "So, she had to put her clothes away. You know how she hates it when people interrupt her when she is busy organizing her new purchases…" He raised a hand to the left side of his face and whapped his cheek lightly with the palm of his hand.

My hand flew to my mouth to stifle a giggle. "You're kidding, right? She didn't actually… slap you, did she?"

Jasper nodded sadly, but I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," I apologized, a smile playing on my lips. "You just let us know when she's finished putting away her clothes and we'll, um, turn up the passion for you, okay?" I gave him a wink. He grinned back, all the anger out of his system – now that it was out of mine – and said, "Thanks." Jasper shut the door and I heard him whistle as he walked down the hall.

I rolled back over to look at my beautiful Edward. "That is kind of you to do that favor for Jasper, Bella," he said to me. "But I don't suppose that 'turning up the passion' will include me, will it?" He smiled.

"Why, of course it will, silly," I smiled in return and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. His lips chose to touch my forehead, instead.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. _I can't wait until I have the control in this relationship…_

_(**later**)__  
_

I was back in my house, in my room, staring into my closet, attempting to coordinate a good-looking outfit. While I didn't really care what others thought of how I dressed, I did want to win this bet. I wanted to control Edward – and his actions – for one whole week. And for that to happen, I needed to look clean and sharp to impress the sign-up judges. Alice was sitting on my bed, smiling and watching me with amusement. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Alice, could you please ransack my closet and find me a good outfit to wear?"

Alice grinned like she was expecting me to say that. Actually, she probably _was_ expecting me to say it. "I'd love to, Bella!" she said joyfully. She stepped toward my closet like a predator hunting its prey; clothing was as important to her as staying alive – as alive as vampires could be, anyway. She speedily ran her fingers through my hanging shirts and pants and, within a few seconds, she pulled out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a white lace tank top, and navy blue v-cut sweater to wear over the cami. I didn't remember ever buying any of those items. Alice probably brought those with her and snuck them into my closet when I wasn't looking… that sneak. I took the outfit from her and laid it on the bed, then proceeded to strip of my current clothing.

Alice began to scrutinize my look when I was just wearing my bra and panties. My bra was white lace and see-through, leaving nothing to the imagination; my panties, on the other hand, were green and had a frog decorating the front. I rarely ever coordinated my underwear, and Alice knew that, so I wondered why she was looking at me this way.

"What, Alice?" I asked her.

"Just hang on a minute," she replied. She turned back toward my closet, raided through my bra and panties drawer, and turned around with a navy blue bra and navy blue panties. She stretched out her arm, holding the matching set in her hand.

"Put these on." I was about to refuse her demand, but she looked into my eyes and said, "Just trust me. Please put these on." Her lips turned up into her irrefutable grin.

I sighed. "Okay," I agreed glumly.

Realizing that Alice would be in charge of me and my appearance for the rest of the day, I let myself transform into her Barbie and allowed her to do as she wished with my appearance. I was soon dressed to perfection. My normally albino face was tanned and blushed thanks to Alice's magic makeup kit; my usually ratty and tangled hair was smooth and sleek, up in a high ponytail. As much as I hated to admit it – and I would never admit it to Alice – I sometimes enjoyed looking at myself all dolled up in the mirror.

At five till noon, Alice and I went downstairs. I grabbed the keys and locked up the house while Alice rushed – or skipped, I should say – outside to meet the rest of her family in the Volvo. I left a note for Charlie, explaining where I was going, what time I would be back, and where to find leftovers for lunch. After making sure all the lights were turned off, I grabbed my purse and jacket and fled out the door, eager to meet with the rest of the Cullens, but curious as to what was going to happen. I was sure Edward had seen something that made him so tense, and he must have seen it in Alice's mind…

My thoughts were racing by the time I opened the passenger door of the Volvo. Hitting my head on the roof of the car as I slipped in, I looked at Edward, who was driving. He smiled at me and leaned over, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I shut my door and looked back at the rest of the gang, who were all crammed into the back seat. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all sitting side by side, with Alice lying across their laps. It was a funny sight, I had to admit, and I giggled as Edward started driving to the YMCA.

Emmett saw me laughing and started chuckling himself. "Go ahead and laugh for now, Bella, but if you crack any jokes about our seating position, this –" he pointed to Alice "– may just be _you_ on the ride back!" He started laughing his booming laugh.

My thoughts quickly switched back to today's future events as I looked at Alice's face, which was deep in concentration – reading all of our futures, no doubt. Jasper sensed my mixture of fear and curiosity, and kindly sent a wave of calm my way. My eyes met with his. "Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded in response.

And lastly, there was Rosalie, who was currently giving herself a quick makeup check-up before we need to sign up. Even though her skin was flawless already, she began powdering her cheeks with blush. I looked back out the front windshield of the car, only to find that Edward was already pulling into the YMCA parking lot.

It was packed, to say the least. There were all kinds of cars parked everywhere. Edward looked annoyed as we traveled out to the backside parking lot and pulled into a space on the end row, right next to a big, black monster truck. As we got out of the car, I thought I heard Edward mumble, "He better just watch his doors when he opens them… one dent on my Volvo and there will be hell to pay…"

I silently giggled at Edward's unhealthy obsession for his car's beauty as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front of the YMCA. He smiled at me and leaned over, his lip grazing my earlobe slightly – enough to make me shiver.

"What is so funny?"

I pushed back my urge to kiss him and let out another giggle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think your _car_ was your girlfriend, not me."

He smiled his crooked smile and chuckled. "But that's impossible," he said, whispering again. "My car isn't nearly as beautiful…" he paused to kiss my cheek. "Or as intelligent…" he kissed the slide of my neck. "Or as magnificent as you are, love." He kissed me on the lips and then parted to smile at Jasper, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Too… much… passion… too… much… passion…" Jasper kept repeating to himself under his breath. I turned to Emmett, and he seemed to be treating Rosalie the same way that Edward was just treating me. I smiled in spite of myself.

Edward opened the front door of the YMCA for me and I was greeted by a bright white and red room. About fifty feet away from the door was a table at which three people sat: one man in the middle and two women on either side of him. _Those must be the judges_, I thought to myself. In front of each of the judges was a line of women, making three lines in total. The queues spiraled all the way around the room, trying to fit as many ladies as possible.

Against the walls, on either side of the spiral, were men, apparently waiting until 3:00 when their judging began. Edward, as tense as ever, gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "I'll be over there in line. If you need anything –" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"I'm waiting in line at a beauty contest, Edward. I don't think anyone's going to hurt me." I gave him a small smile to reassure him my confidence. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes, and he glanced warily at the men standing on either side as though they _were_ going to hurt me. I took his tense concern for over-protectiveness and gave him a small shove on his shoulders. "Go," I whispered. "I'll be fine. Rosalie and Alice will be in the lines on either side of me. Don't stress it."

He glanced back to me and kissed me again on the forehead. "Love you," he mumbled as he walked to the wall of men.

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah… I guess I love you, too," I mumbled back. He turned around and smiled his crooked grin, leaving me breathless, as he leaned against the "Wall of Men".

I got into the middle line of women. Alice stood in the line to my right and Rosalie stood in the line to my left. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood off to our right. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut, and Jasper kept mumbling under his breath. Emmett, on the other hand, was enjoying the view of women in front of him – a little too much. Rosalie gave him the glare of death when his eyes finished traveling over all the bodies and landed on her face. Emmett quickly clamped his hand over his eyes. I giggled and looked toward the front of the extremely long line. This was going to be a lengthy wait.

As the line moved forward, and I with it, I watched the first girl in my line step toward the table and lean onto it. The male judge, the judge of our queue, looked like he was asking her a few questions. He recorded her answers on a piece of paper, and then flipped it over. He looked back up at the girl and asked her a question. I assumed he had asked her to smile and pose, because the girl straightened up, placed her hands on her hips, and gave a nice, toothy grin. The man wrote something on the paper, and then asked her something else. At first, I saw her body tense, but she quickly shook it off and began to take off her shirt.

I felt my eyes grow wide.

I looked at the two girls in the other lines, and they too were stripping off their tops and bottoms. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the three girls stood there in nothing but their bras and panties. Then each judge came forward with a roll of measuring tape and began recording the sizes of their contestant. First they took thigh measurements, then hip, then waist, and then… their breasts. I felt my palms get sweaty. I allowed myself a glance at the men standing at the walls. Their eyes grew wide at the almost-nude sight before them, and several looked at the scantily-clad ladies as though they were something to eat.

I watched the girls put their clothing back on as the judges walked to the back of the table and recorded their measurements. Each judge gave their woman a wave and the three exited the lines, allowing the next girl in line to proceed forward.

I looked to Alice, knowing my eyes were still wide with fear and surprise. "Alice," I started quietly, my voice trembling with fear, "why are they taking their clothes off?"

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice assured me, "they're just taking measurements for the evening gowns and swimsuits. It's no big deal."

I watched vacantly as the next three girls in line began to unclothe themselves. I wasn't a prude or anything, I just didn't like people who I didn't know to see me in just my underwear… okay, so maybe I _was_ a prude. It's not that I didn't mind Edward seeing me like this, but a bunch of men I didn't know? My jaw dropped. Edward.

I looked over at Edward as I took a step forward in line, surprised to see he was looking back at me. His eyes were narrowed and tight; he was obviously trying to conceal whatever emotion he was feeling. He attempted to give me a smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. I thought back to the males standing against the wall… I didn't even want to know what they were thinking… and all of them would have a clear view of me in just my bra and panties…

My forehead began to dew with sweat as I realized how obvious it had been. The line moved forward again as I was lost in thought. My mind wavered back Edward's comment earlier this morning… "_No… you will not be… flaunting your body in a… swimsuit_…" He'd been so careful not to spill the truth. I _would_ be flaunting my body, but in my bra and panties – much worse than a swimsuit.

And then my mind flickered back Alice dressing me… I felt the intuition splash across my face. This is the reason that Alice made me change my underwear into something more appropriate. Because I'd be showing it to everyone at the YMCA!

I felt someone nudge me from behind, and my attention snapped back to the present. I took a few steps forward in line until I was a few inches behind the girl in front of me.

Anger filled me. Why didn't Alice and Edward tell me that this would happen? Why didn't they warn me that I'd have to strip down just for the judging? I pondered that thought. Probably because I would become angrier than this… and then I would drop out of the competition…

I took a step forward in line but continued to think. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? I let my mind find the answers. Because not even _Edward_ has seen me in my bra and panties alone, and now the entirety of Forks would see me showing much more than I'd ever shown before…

The line moved forward and I took another step. My eyes wandered back to Edward. Poor Edward. He would hear everything that the males were thinking… whether it be good or bad, he would still hear it, regardless…

My eyes looked behind me to search through all the men standing against the wall. There were several faces I'd seen around town, but most of them I'd never seen before. I kept searching for Edward until my eyes found spiky blond hair. My jaw dropped. _Mike Newton? Mike Newton?!_ He saw me and smiled. Part of me thought he was just entering the contest so he could see me in a swimsuit… I shuddered at the though and didn't respond to his smile. I kept searching through the sea of men until I found my main man. My sad eyes met his tight ones, and he gave a little wave. I waved back as I moved forward in line once more. This time, though, my thigh met with the edge of something. I looked down to see that my leg had made contact with the judging table.

Wait, that meant…

Crap. It was my turn to be judged. This should be a lovely experience.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry about the cliffy. ( Next chapter will be both Bella's POV and Edward's POV (half and half) so you should get to see what the men are thinking and all that jazz. (: Review, please! 


	4. My Bella

Wow guys! I'm really glad that so many people like this story. Over 25 reviews for the first three chapters? This is just lovely. Keep them coming:)

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- No, I don't own Twilight. Or the YMCA. Just work with me here, people.

* * *

**Chapter Four – My Bella**

Bella's POV

I found myself looking down at a cute brown-haired male. He didn't look much older than me. The front of his brown hair was slightly gelled upward, giving him the appearance of a college boy. His face looked worn from judging so many girls, but his chocolate eyes still glowed with genuine friendliness. _Seems nice enough_, I thought to myself.

The judge caught me staring at him and he chuckled, holding out his hand. "Hi, my name is Joshua, and I'm one of the official judges for the competition. Pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off, his eyes searching my face, waiting for a name.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan," I finished for him. As I shook his hand, I realized it was really wet. He seemed to realize the same thing and he looked down at our joined hands with an odd expression on his face. The sudden realization hit me like a brick wall. _Damn, who knew my hands could sweat so much…well, this is slightly embarrassing…_

Joshua realized the reason for perspiration at the same time I did and smiled. He chuckled again and his eyes met mine, gleaming with understanding. "Nervous about stripping down in front of me?"

The way he asked the question caught me off guard, but I nodded, smiling weakly. "I've never really been one to… be so… uncovered, in such a… public place… in front of… so many… guys…" I gestured toward the rows of men standing against the walls.

He nodded and took his hand away from mine, trying to discreetly wipe it on the thigh of his blue jeans. "Don't be. I would also rather not put ladies in a nervous position, but it's honestly just to take measurements for the outfits, and also to see the applicant's body shape." The fact that he was so professional about it made the anxiety in my stomach turn into relief. But a part of me still knew that when it came time to strip down, I would not be feeling this relieved…

I sighed. "Thanks, good to know. I was getting pretty nervous about it when I was waiting in line…" I admitted, feeling my face flush.

Again, he chuckled goodheartedly. "Really, I get it all the time; don't sweat it." He winked at me. "Literally, don't sweat it." I giggled at his lame joke. He looked down at his clipboard and then back up at me. "Ready to begin?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay… your name? Oh, that's right… Bella Swan…" he answered himself, writing my name down on a blank line. "Your age?"

"Eighteen," I answered.

I granted myself a peek at Alice and Rosalie to see how they were holding up. Looking to my right, I found Alice in a happy conversation with her judge, who looked interested but also slightly taken aback by her applicant's extreme happiness.

I giggled silently to myself and looked over at Rosalie. She seemed all business as she answered her judge's questioning. Her form was almost entirely filled, so I knew her stripping was about to begin. Though, knowing Rosalie, there's no way she would be nervous about that.

I continued answering Joshua's questions and made some small talk along the way. He seemed surprised that my father was, in fact, Chief Swan of Forks. He asked me questions about growing up in Phoenix with my mother. His friendliness overall made me extremely comfortable and I was happy about the entire situation.

Joshua resumed to his contest form questions, and as he began asking me what my preferred color for the swimsuit was, I heard several moans and whistles coming from around me. I felt my brow furrow as I looked around to see where they were coming from.

The men standing against the walls were all looking toward the judging table. Some eyes were outrageously wide; some jaws were dropped to the floor. A few guys were smiling, obviously taking in the sight before them with extreme pleasure.

_But what sight?_ I thought to myself. _What sight would make guys go this crazy… oh. Right._ I turned my attention over to Rosalie, who was standing with one hand on her hip, clad in only a bra and panties. I quickly backtracked myself; they weren't panties – she was wearing a thong. And the push-up bra made her breasts look even more fabulous than they already were.

Rosalie's eyes were dead-set on her judge, who was quite blown away at her applicant's perfect body. Rose didn't seem to have a care in the world that all of the waiting men were looking at her, lust glazing their eyes. She put her arms out to her side and kept her eyes on the judge as she was measured. The guys went crazy when Rosalie's judge measured her chest. _I wonder what Emmett thinks of this sight…_

Oh man! I had forgotten all about our men! I looked toward their standing position to see how they were holding up, and boy, were they a funny sight to see.

Emmett's eyes were set on Rosalie, full of passion and love. His gaze only wavered when he would hear another man yell out something sexual at Rosalie; when that happened, Emmett's eyes bore a hole into that man's head until the recipient of his hatred would lower their head in shame.

Poor Jasper was physically shaking. I snuck a quick peek at Alice to see that she, too, was standing in her undies and bra, arms out to the side, being measured as well. I could only imagine what kind of feelings were running through him… lust, passion, pleasure, anger – from Emmett, mainly… not to mention everything that he himself was feeling…

But I felt worst for Edward. He was absolutely still – too still. I could see his jaw was clenching and unclenching; his left hand was placed on Emmett's shoulder, the knuckles white from grasping it so hard. And his right hand was up at his head, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. I could only imagine what kind of thoughts he was receiving; gruesome words, unpleasant fantasies… I shivered just thinking about it.

My mind was dragged back to my situation as I felt a tap on my wrist. I looked at Joshua to see he was staring at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. "Bella, I'm ready to measure you… so whenever you're ready and you feel comfortable, just take off your top and bottoms…" he said softly.

Embarrassingly enough, my cheeks flushed red once again. I knew that there would never be any time when I would feel comfortable about doing this, so I might as well just do it now.

My shaking hands made their way to the hem of my top and I lifted it over my head as steadily as I could. After taking off my undershirt, I quickly undid the button and zipper on my jeans and thrust the waistband toward the floor. I stepped out of my pant legs and placed all of my clothing in a pile.

I put my arms out to my side, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the whistles and whoops that were now being directed my way… _Poor Edward_, was all I could think to myself…

Edward's POV

Images of Rosalie's scantily-clad body swam through my mind.

_Damn, that woman's hot. I'd like to take her home and…_

…_incredibly body, I wonder what she'd be like in bed… regardless, she looks like she'd be good at…_

_Wow, she's gorgeous. Creamy legs, thin torso, amazing chest… holy shit…_

_Oh God, my Rosalie. Look how outstanding she looks._ I heard a voice call out, "Damn woman, you are fine!" _Oh, hell no, he did _not _just say that to _my_ Rosalie… I'll hurt him, I swear to God I will…_

A vision flashed through my head of Emmett running across the lobby of the YMCA, grabbing a man's shirt collar, and punching him several times before kneeing him roughly in the groin.

_Edward, please try to keep Emmett under control, please… I don't want to get kicked out of her for starting a riot…_ Alice's thoughts said to me.

I placed a firm hand on Emmett's shoulder; he didn't look toward me.

"Alice just saw you becoming violent with one of the male applicants… she told me to keep you under control… please, just stay calm… only for a little longer…"

I opened my eyes to see Emmett vaguely nod, but kept my hand on his shoulder, just in case.

_That's right, boys, keep looking, because this is the most of me that any of you dogs will ever get to see…_ Rosalie's thoughts rang out.

Attempting to keep the thoughts out of my head truly was not working.

_Aw, what a sweet girl… look how red her cheeks are… I hope she doesn't die from embarrassment…_

Suddenly, an image passed through my head of Bella in a navy blue brassiere and underwear. I groaned inwardly. My word, she truly was exquisite… her cheeks were stained red and her eyes were shut tight. Even completely embarrassed, she looked breathtaking…

And then the thoughts started.

_Damn, that brunette has got it going on! She looks so innocent and pure… I could definitely change that…_

A picture ran through my head of an unknown man taking Bella by hand into a room… and then laying her on the bed…

… _sexy, sexy body… want her to want me…_

Oh, dear God! Why must these men be such animals?! I strongly fought all of the images sweeping through my head as best as I could… images of Bella and a man kissing… Bella in the shower with a man…

I let go of Emmett's shoulder and sunk to the floor with my back still pressed against the wall. I pressed my fingers roughly to my eyes, hoping that that would somehow shove the fantasies away… the words still ran through my head… only now, it was as though the worst words would ring out the most… and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it…

Visions of Bella holding a man's hand and walking through downtown Port Angeles…

Bella lying on a picnic blanket with a guy, watching the sun set over First Beach…

A man and Bella climbing into bed together, both in their underwear and nothing else…

Bella sitting across from a man at a romantic restaurant, her face smiling in the candlelight…

Bella and a man kissing passionately on a couch…

I groaned in exasperation and smacked the palms of my hands to my forehead, hoping to beat away the fantasies… the visions… the words…

Bella looking down at a man who was balancing on one knee and opening a ring box…

Bella being fed a chocolate-covered strawberry…

Bella sighing with pleasure as a man kisses her stomach on his bed…

I was scared, terrified of what some of these men wanted to do to Bella… my Bella… they wanted all the things I've wanted to do with her but haven't been able to… fearing for my self-control…

If the females won this bet, then she could make me do these things to her… she already_wanted_ me to do these things to her… these things I've never dreamed of doing to anyone before I met her… and I wanted to do them, so badly… but I didn't want to hurt Bella… not my Bella…

Bella lying in a field of long grass with a man, kissing him lovingly…

A man showing up at Bella's doorstep with a single red rose for her…

I kept thumping my forehead harder, more violently, trying to shove these fantasies of other men out of my mind…

Suddenly, I felt two warm hands softly grip my wrists. I opened my eyes only to meet Bella's brown ones. Here she was, crouching in front of me; the source of all my happiness, but also all of my internal confliction…

Her forehead and lips were twisted in ways that conveyed her worry for me. I couldn't imagine that my face looked any more comforting.

Bella leaned forward warily and softly pressed her lips to mine.

"It's over," she whispered to me. "Let's go back to your house until it is time for you men to sign up." She smiled weakly and stood up, gently tugging on my wrists, urging me to follow her.

I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist, feeling her abdomen's warm skin radiating through her thin top. Sighing, glad that the thoughts of those vile men were fading, I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," my lips whispered against her hair. I said it so silently, I was unsure if she heard me or not.

Her head twisted upward so her face was looking up into mine. A loving smile was playing around the corners of her lips. "I love you, too," she whispered back.

She would always understand. My loving Bella. My angel.

* * *

Thoughts? Critique? Review? I wasn't sure about how much pain I should put Edward in... I just wanted to convey how much he wants Bella, but how difficult it is for him to keep himself under control... Any suggestions for upcoming chapters? Please, review and let me know. :) 


End file.
